1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus for piping, a supporting instrument for piping and a retaining body, more particularly to a supporting apparatus for piping, a supporting instrument for piping and a retaining body that makes it possible to easily fix a pipe arrangement of, for example, cooling equipment, heating equipment and the like through fittings such as anchor bolts and the like to the ceiling of a building and the like.
2. Prior Art
There has been known a method of fixing pipe arrangements by driving, for example, many plug bolts, anchor bolts, inserted metal fittings and the like into a ceiling, a wall and the like at intervals of about 1 to 1. 5m, covering the predetermined portion of the arranged pipes with the clamp belt which is shaped in a circle according with the shape of the pipes substantially, and tightening both ends of the clamp belt by bolts so that the pipe lines are statically arranged.
With such a method of pipe arrangement, it is necessary for positioning the row of the pipes to respectively cover the predetermined portions of the arranged pipes and to drive the bolts one by one. Particularly, in the case of arranging pipes along a ceiling surface, in a conventional method, workers have to tighten the bolts of clamp bands which cover the predetermined portions of the pipes with both hands above their heads. Therefore the workers have become remarkably tired.
Such a method of pipe arrangment is inefficient, takes a longtime increase the working time of a worker by one hour and it is difficult to achieve the operation by one worker.
There has been known a method of fixing plural pipe arrangements at the same time by confrontingly arranging each fitting on lines, bridging the coupling members between the fittings, fixing with nuts and the like, and fixing the plural pipe arrangements on the coupling members. With such a method, at the time of installing more pipes, it is inefficient because the coupling members are fixed to the fitting newly driven into and fixed to the ceiling and the like, or the constructed coupling members are detached from the fittings and the coupling members are fitted to the upper position and the lower position of the same fittings again.